Never Leave
by BsBLady
Summary: Violet checks into the Cecil Hotel but will she be able to check out? Sorry, I REALLY suck at summaries. Violate AU, slightly OOC, some smut & violence. Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

Violet looked up at the Cecil Hotel and felt a shiver run down her spine. It was dusk and the hotel really looked creepy. The architecture of the building was gothic looking, and probably looked beautiful during the day. Now, however, shadows covered the hotel making it look uninviting.

_It didn't look this creepy on their website_, Violet thought.

Taking a deep breath, Violet entered the hotel and made her way to the reception desk. There was an elderly man sitting behind the desk and he gave her a welcoming smile when he saw her approach.

"Welcome to the Cecil Hotel, miss. Are you checking in?" the man asked.

"Yes, my reservation is under the name Violet Harmon."

The man turned to his computer and started typing. "Ah, yes, here you are. I see you'll be with us for 6 nights, and I have you in a non-smoking room with a king size bed."

Violet sighed, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to smoke in her room. "Yes, that's right. By the way, is there a designated smoking area?" she asked as the man gave her a paper to sign.

The man took the paper after she signed it, gave her a little folder with the key card and said, "You can go up to the roof or smoke in front of the hotel. You'll be in room 63, so I would use the roof because it's closer."

"Thanks," Violet said and headed towards the elevators.

As she rounded the corner she saw a guy about her age waiting for an elevator. They didn't have to wait long before the carriage arrived. He held the door open for her as she followed him in and she gave him a small smile.

_He's cute_, Violet thought when he made eye contact with her and returned her smile. He had messy blond hair, dark eyes, and dimples. _He's really cute_, Violet amended her original thought.

"What floor?" he asked quietly.

Violet looked at the little folder the man gave her and saw the man wrote down the floor number next to her room number.

"Thirteen, thanks," Violet murmured.

The doors to the elevator closed and Violet became aware of how small the carriage was as the elevator slowly made its way up. She was looking at the ad on the wall advertising the local pizza joint when she became aware that the guy was staring at her. She turned to look at him and when she made eye contact, he smiled.

"You just checked in?" he asked.

Violet glanced down at her suitcase and said, "What gives you that idea?" Then she looked back at him with a grin.

His smile grew wider and said, "I'm on the thirteenth floor too. What room are you in?"

"I'm not telling you!" Violet said with a chuckle. "For all I know you could be a serial killer."

He laughed and took a step closer to her. "True, but I could say the same thing about you."

Violet rolled her eyes, gave him a cheeky grin, and said, "You didn't hear me asking what room you're in."

"Touche," the guy said with his own cheeky grin.

The elevator finally made it to the thirteenth floor, and they both stepped out. As Violet walked down the hall she looked at the numbers on the doors. When she noticed the guy walking next to her, she threw back her head and laughed.

"Are you seriously following me?" she blurted out.

He looked at her confused and said, "No, seriously, I'm not. My room is a couple doors down. I'm in room 64."

"Oh, I guess we're neighbors then. This is me," Violet said as she stopped in front of room 63.

The guy smiled at her and then turned to his door.

"Hey, my name's Violet, by the way," Violet said before the guy went into his room.

The guy turned towards her and smiled again.

"I'm Tate."

* * *

Violet went up to the roof to have a smoke once she finished unpacking. After lighting up, she took a deep drag and looked out at the city. It was now night and the city was coming to life. She could hear the sounds of both pedestrian and vehicular traffic from down below, even from the roof of the fourteen floor hotel.

Now that she was here, thoughts of everything that she needed to do crowded her mind. She only had a week to find out what happened to her friend, Moira.

Violet and Moira met in an Econ class at BU, and even though they were complete opposites, they became good friends.

Moira was a bombshell, and Violet often called her a Vixen. She could pull guys even if she was wearing sweats and a t-shirt. Unfortunately, she had bad luck with men. Violet thought it was because Moira just picked the wrong kind of guy. In fact, that is why Violet found herself halfway across the country looking for her.

Moira had met a guy at a bar in Manchester who was on a business trip from Los Angeles, and they hit it off. His name was Hugo and Violet thought he was a sleaze bag. But Moira was just gaga for him. They had been inseparable while he was visiting, and surprisingly, they continued their relationship via texting and phone calls when he went back home.

A couple of weeks ago, Moira decided to fly out to Los Angeles to surprise Hugo. Apparently, Moira was the one who was surprised instead.

Violet got a hysterical call from Moira the day she landed. It turns out that Hugo was married. Violet told Moira to just fly back home right away, but Moira said she wanted to talk to Hugo and would be staying at the Cecil Hotel for the week.

That was the last time Violet heard from Moira. At first Violet wasn't worried. Moira often went off on her own whenever things didn't work out with a guy. But then Moira's mom called her and asked her if she could try and find Moira. Apparently, she got a strange voicemail from Moira a few days ago. Moira's mom said that Moira said, "Mom, pink stars are falling. Don't look at that hand, look at this one. She wants me . . . and I think I want her too."

Violet didn't know what to think about Moira's message, but she assured Moira's mom that she would find Moira and not to worry. Moira's mother was elderly and had debilitating social anxiety. Violet knew it took a lot out of her to even ask her for help.

So now, here she was, at the last known place that Moira had been, with a strange voicemail as her only clue.

Violet took a last drag off her cigarette and focused on as much of the city skyline that she could see. Her friend was out there somewhere. Violet had already filed a missing person report at the police station. But she knew that they really wouldn't take the case seriously because of Moira's record of "disappearing" whenever she had a falling out with a guy.

As Violet stubbed out her cigarette, she heard the sound of a child giggling behind her, which startled her.

"Hello?" She asked as she spun around to see who was there.

The giggling stopped and Violet felt goosebumps rise on her arms. The rooftop was well lit, and she could see that clearly she was the only one there.

_It must have been a kid from down on the street_, Violet tried to rationalize. Still, feeling a little creeped out, she decided to go back to her room.

She walked over to the door that led back into the hotel, and just as she was about to reach for the doorknob, someone pushed the door open.

Violet gasped and jumped back, narrowly missing getting smacked in the face.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Violet!"

Violet let out a laugh when she saw it was Tate. She suddenly felt silly for getting spooked.

"It's okay. I think I'll live."

Tate asked, "Were you going back to your room?"

"Yeah," Violet said unexpectedly wishing she had a reason to remain on the roof.

"Why don't you stay? I promise I won't try to kill you," Tate said with a grin.

Violet felt butterflies riot in her stomach and she gave Tate a small smile.

"Sure, why not. I promise I won't try to kill you either."

* * *

**A/N:** So, I'm super excited about the news that Evan has been confirmed to be on AHS: Hotel! I really hope that Taissa will come back as well! However, I decided to write this story in the event that she doesn't come back. This is an AU Violate story. The characters will be slightly OOC and beware: there will be smut. There will also be some violence, and although there will be a "love" story in the plot, I really want to make this primarily a horror story. Not sure how long this story will be, but I hope you read &amp; review! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

_Violet . . ._

Violet slowly awoke to the sound of someone saying her name.

_Violet . . ._

She heard it again and this time she could have sworn it was Moira's voice.

_Violet, I'm here . . ._

The voice was coming from just outside her door. Violet turned her head to the digital clock and saw it was 3:33 a.m. _Maybe Moira found out I was here_, she thought as she got up and went over to the door.

When she opened the door, there was no one there and the only sound she heard was the static of the hallway's fluorescent lights.

Disturbed, Violet started to close her door again when the sound of a door slamming caught her attention. She quickly looked back down the hall, and realized it was the stairwell exit door that had slammed shut.

Thinking that it was Moira and that she must have went down the stairwell instead of using the elevator, Violet quickly went back into her room to put on her boots, and ran back out towards the stairwell exit.

She pushed open the door and she saw a girl slowly walking down the stairs. She didn't look like Moira. The girl had long, straight light brown hair, while Moira's hair was a vibrant red which she would usually wear pinned up. Violet thought, _maybe Moira changed her hair for some reason?_

"Moira?" Violet called out to the girl.

The girl stopped walking and looked up at Violet. When she saw the girl's face, Violet felt her blood run cold, and she gasped out, "What the fuck?!"

The girl looked just like her, even down to what she wearing: black tank top, flannel pajama bottoms, and Doc Martens. When the girl made eye contact with Violet, a sinister smile crept across her face, and she started walking back up the stairs. Only . . . she wasn't really walking. She was contorting her body and floating at the same time.

Violet watched in horror as her doppleganger opened her mouth wide and a black, oily substance poured out, giving her a macabre grin.

"_Violet . . ._" the doppleganger said in a creepy parody of Violet's voice.

Violet yelled out, "Stay the fuck away from me!" as she opened the door to run back down the hall.

Her doppleganger continued after her at a faster pace, and Violet ran to her room for all she was worth.

She was almost there when suddenly a door opened, and a strong pair of arms grabbed her, pulling her inside of the room, before slamming the door shut. Violet struggled to be free and opened her mouth to scream. But whoever had her quickly put their hand over her mouth.

"Violet, it's me, Tate. Stay still!" Tate whispered against her ear.

When she recognized his voice, Violet stopped struggling, but she still couldn't calm down. _I must be losing my fucking mind_, Violet thought. _What I saw just isn't possible!_

Tate looked out the peephole of the door, and Violet saw him relax his stance.

"She's gone," he said quietly before looking at her. "What were you doing?"

Violet didn't answer him right away. She hugged herself and rubbed her arms, trying to ward off the chill that came across her body at her freaky encounter. She looked around and saw that Tate's room looked like hers, just a little bit messier. She walked over to the bed and sat down, suddenly feeling like her legs couldn't support her weight any more.

"Violet?" Tate asked as he walked over to sit next to her.

"What the fuck was that?! Why aren't you as freaked out as I am?" Violet asked as she turned to look at him.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now. What are you doing up this early?" Tate asked her gently.

Reacting to Tate's calmness, Violet let out a sigh, closed her eyes, and counted to ten. _Get a grip! You're safe now_, she told herself.

When she opened her eyes she saw that Tate was looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"I thought I heard Moira saying my name from outside my door. I thought that maybe she heard I was looking for her. Instead it was that . . . thing, and it started chasing me. What the fuck is going on?" Violet asked exasperated.

Tate took her hands and rubbed his thumbs against her palms, probably trying to soothe her. He looked down at their clasped hands for a moment, and then all of a sudden he gripped her hands hard and started chuckling. Violet tensed up, suddenly feeling like a fly caught in a spider's web.

Tate raised his head to look at her, and Violet gasped because his eyes were completely black.

"Don't look at that hand, look at this one! Violet, don't you know? Pink stars are falling . . ."

* * *

Violet jerked awake and the first thing she noticed was that she was in her room on her bed. _It was just a dream_, Violet thought relieved.

The second thing she noticed was the sound of the alarm clock going off. She reached over to turn it off and she saw it was only 5:17 in the morning.

_That's weird. I don't remember setting the alarm_, Violet thought. _Maybe the last person who stayed in this room set it and didn't reset it when they checked out._

Violet really wanted to go back to sleep, but her nightmare still lingered in her mind. She sat up in bed and reached for her iPod and her notebook.

When she was a child she suffered from night terrors. Her dad was a psychologist and told her to keep a journal next to her bed so she could write her dreams down. It didn't really help but at least it was better than talking about the nightmares.

She had heard that talking about nightmares would give the dream less power. However, Violet felt that talking about her nightmares made them more real. She also couldn't stand the look on her dad's face when she told him about her dreams. It looked like he was psychoanalyzing her, and had deemed her to be a psychopath.

She eventually outgrew the night terrors, but she still kept the habit of writing down any dream that bothered her. This dream qualified. As she wrote she couldn't help but notice that Tate was in her dream.

Last night, she had smoked another cigarette while they talked on the roof top. She offered him one, but he just smiled and pulled out a blunt from his pocket. He was kind enough to share it with her.

_Hmm, maybe that's why I had that dream_, Violet pondered.

Through their conversation, she discovered that Tate was a year older than her and that he actually lived at the hotel. His mom kicked him out as soon as he turned eighteen.

Violet had asked him if he remembered seeing Moira at the hotel, showing him a picture from her phone. He said she looked familiar. She explained that she was looking for her and Tate offered to help.

When they finished the blunt, they walked back to their rooms, and Violet had the urge to invite him into her room. For someone who rarely talked to people, she felt completely comfortable with Tate. Not to mention she was really attracted to him. She didn't have a lot of experience with boys, but somehow she was at ease and even found herself flirting back when he started flirting with her during their conversation. _I like him_, she thought.

In the end she settled for saying good night and a promise to get him in the morning so that he could help her with her search. She was not the most animated person, but she did find herself feeling excited that she would be spending more time with Tate. Violet now understood the appeal of the idea of hooking up with someone while you're on vacation.

But this wasn't a vacation, and even though she wouldn't mind seeing where things go with Tate, she needed to focus on finding Moira.

Her plan was to ask the hotel receptionist what room Moira stayed in and if it was possible to get Moira's things. Then she planned to look for Hugo and interrogate the bastard. She had a feeling that Hugo had something to do with Moira's disappearance.

But Moira's strange voicemail gave Violet some doubt about Hugo. In the voicemail, Moira had mentioned a "she". Could the "she" be Hugo's wife? Daughter? Sister? Who did Moira meet while she was here?

Violet shook her head to clear her mind. _Too much to think about without coffee_. She finished up writing in her notebook and decided to take a shower.

She went over to her luggage, pulled out the clothes that she was going to wear that day, and walked over to the bathroom.

She saw them as soon as she turned the light on. Her Doc Marten boots laced together, submerged in the sink, which was filled with a black, oily substance.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Tate asked as he handed her a cup of coffee.

They were sitting outside of a Starbucks, and Violet was still a little shaken about her nightmare and discovering her boots in the sink. But the more she thought about it, the more she felt that there was a reasonable explanation for what had happened to her boots.

She rationalized that maybe _she_ was the one who put her boots in the sink. She had been pretty high after smoking that blunt with Tate, so it was possible. _Yeah, that must have been what happened_, Violet mused. But still, the thought lingered that something wasn't right about the hotel.

"Have you ever experienced anything weird at the hotel?" Violet asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

Tate smirked a little and said, "You've never heard of the Cecil Hotel before, huh?"

"No, why? Is it famous or something? I just checked in cause it's the hotel that Moira was staying at," Violet said.

Tate took a drink of his coffee, set it down on the table, and leaned towards her.

"The hotel is haunted," he said in an exaggerated whisper.

Violet felt in her gut that he wasn't being facetious, but still she laughed and exclaimed, "Are you serious?"

Tate laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, that's the rumor. I do know for a fact that a couple of serial killers lived in the hotel, and supposedly the hotel was the last place that anyone saw the Black Dahlia before she was murdered. Plus there's been a whole lot of suicides and murders at the hotel over the years," Tate tapped his fingers on the table, seeming to be thinking about what to say next.

"And . . . a couple of years ago, there was a kid who drowned in one of the water tanks on the roof," he said ominously.

"What!? You're not bullshitting me are you?" Violet asked incredulously.

She thought back to when she was alone on the rooftop the night before, and she recalled the sound of a kid giggling behind her.

"Yeah, I think the kid was ten years old. The parents thought someone had kidnapped her. The whole building was searched, but there was no trace of the kid. Then people started to complain that the water in the hotel was discolored and the drains kept backing up. A custodian went up to the roof to check the water tanks, and there she was, floating face down in the tank," Tate said, gauging her reaction.

Violet stared at him with wide eyes and finally said, "Oh . . . My . . . God. You are so full of shit!"

Tate smiled benignly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Look it up. It was all over the news over here. The girl's name was Lisa Lim," Tate replied.

Violet pulled her phone out, opened the internet, and googled Lisa Lim. The first link that popped up was titled:

**_Infamous Cecil Hotel Claims Another Life_**

_The three week search for ten year old Lisa Lim has been called off today. Police have confirmed that her body was discovered in a rooftop water tank of the Cecil Hotel where she was staying with her family. The family had been visiting the Los Angeles area from Littleton, Colorado. Lim's parents, Stephen and Linda Lim, reported Lisa missing after she did not return from visiting the Hotel's game room._

_"It remains too early in the investigation to determine if Lim was a victim of foul play," said a representative for the LAPD. Lim's parents stood behind the representative for the LAPD for the news conference but did not speak publicly._

Violet skimmed the rest of the article and her eyes were drawn to the picture of the girl who had died. She was a pretty girl with long dark hair. As she stared at the picture a chill ran down her spine.

"So, did the police ever say what happened? How she died?" Violet asked, putting her phone back into her pocket.

Tate took another drink of coffee before answering her.

"They said it was an accidental drowning and no foul play was involved. The parents sued the hotel and received a settlement, and that was the end of that. But you know what's really weird? The water tanks are locked. The only way for her to have 'fallen' into the tank is if she had unlocked the tank first, and you need a key to do that. The locks weren't tampered with, so someone had to have unlocked the tank, threw her body in, and then relocked it," Tate said.

Violet stayed quiet, digesting everything she had just learned about the hotel. Now more than ever she felt that Moira was in serious danger.

"C'mon, let's go back to the hotel. I want to find out what room Moira stayed in and find out where her stuff is," Violet said as picked up her coffee and stood up.

"Okay, but dibs on her laptop," Tate joked. Violet gave him a dirty look and he said, "Sorry, too soon? Ahem, okay, let's go."

* * *

"I show that Moira O'Hara stayed in room 63 for 9 nights and she checked out on January 31," the receptionist informed Tate and Violet.

Violet was taken aback by the odd coincidence that Moira had stayed in the room she was currently in. But more than that, she felt like she was lied to.

"Thank you," Violet told the receptionist before glaring at Tate. Tate looked at her with his brow raised, as if to say, _Why are you giving me that look?_

They walked to the elevator and Violet hit the button for the thirteenth floor before turning her attention back to Tate.

"I thought you said you didn't run into Moira while she was here. She was in the room right next to you!" Violet accused.

Tate stared at her for a second before saying, "I told you she looked familiar, and I didn't lie. I don't remember running into her. You can't expect me to keep tabs on the people who stay in that room."

Violet slumped her shoulders and sighed, "I know. Sorry. I'm just frustrated because now I feel like I came all this way for nothing. Moira tends to take off on her own for a while when things don't work out with a guy. So if she checked out, then she could be anywhere. If it weren't for that weird voicemail she left on her mom's phone, I wouldn't have come."

Tate wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her a little against his side. "Hey, your trip out here doesn't have to be for nothing. I could take you to Disneyland if it'll make you feel better."

The elevator doors opened and they walked out. Violet chuckled a little at his suggestion and said, "Thanks, but no thanks. It would be cool to just hang out, though. After all, this is my first time in the 'Infamous Cecil Hotel'."

Violet opened the door to her room and invited Tate in. She went over to the dresser to put her bag down when she noticed hair pins next to the phone. She picked them up and studied them. _These look like the kind Moira uses to pin her hair up_, Violet thought to herself. However, a chill ran down her spine upon closer inspection of the hair pins.

"Tate, is it normal for the maid service to leave things in the rooms?" Violet asked as she turned towards Tate, showing him the hair pins.

Tate walked over to her to see what was in her hand. "No, it's not. These are not your's?" Tate asked as he took the pins from her hand.

Violet's hand shook a little as she relinquished the hair pins to Tate and she said, "No, they're not."

Tate studied the pins for a second and then he looked at Violet. "These pins have pink stars on them," he said.

Violet stared at the hair pins in Tate's hand and said, "I know."

* * *

After spending the day talking to residents of the hotel that Tate knew, asking if they had come across Moira while she was staying there, Violet asked Tate if he wouldn't mind staying in her room that night. She was a little unnerved about all of the weird things she had been experiencing. Since she had already paid for her room at the Cecil, she didn't have money to stay somewhere else until she could take her flight back to Boston at the end of the week.

Tate had brought over some cards and board games to try to help Violet take her mind off of things, and when Violet got tired, Tate offered to watch over her while she slept.

She must have been asleep for a few hours when Violet awoke to the sound of heavy breathing and the squeaking of the couch.

_Oh my God! Is Tate masterbating?_ Violet thought. She was afraid to open her eyes because she didn't want to embarrass him if he was. But as she lay there listening to the sounds, she felt herself get a little turned on. She decided to take a little peek. _Maybe he won't notice I'm awake._

She slowly opened her eyes until she could see through her eyelashes. What she saw made her heart freeze in her chest.

Tate was sitting on the couch with his boxers and jeans pooled around his ankles, and a naked girl was on his lap, bouncing away on his dick.

The girl had long, straight, light brown hair, and Violet didn't need to see her face to know who she was. It was her doppleganger.

Violet tried to move, but she found her body paralyzed, and when she tried to scream, no sound came out. She was only able to move her eyes, but she found she couldn't look away from the sight before her.

Tate was squeezing the girl's ass with every plunge into her body, and he was blissfully sucking on the girl's tit.

"Yeah, that's it baby. Drive your hard cock into my pussy!" the doppleganger muttered in Violet's voice.

At her words, Tate gripped the girl's hips, lifted her up and slammed her back down onto his dick.

He grunted at the contact, brought his lips back to her tit, and continued to pump his hips up into the girl's pussy at an almost impossible speed.

"Keep going, baby. Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" the doppleganger encouraged Tate.

Violet was terrified, but her body seemed to feeling the sexual pleasure the doppleganger must have been feeling. As Violet watched Tate's dick pump into the girl's body, it was as if he was pumping into her body. As Violet watched Tate suck and pull on the girl's nipples, it was as if he was sucking and pulling on her nipples. Violet felt that she could climax just by watching them, but at the same time her mind was screaming that there was something wrong.

Suddenly, the doppleganger screamed out in ecstasy, and Violet watched in horror as the girl's head spun around and she made eye contact with her. The doppleganger smiled grotesquely at her before completing the 360 degree head spin to face Tate again. Then out of nowhere a knife appeared in her hand and she slashed Tate's throat. Blood spurted out of Tate's neck, coating the doppleganger's body in red, and his body started convulsing. Meanwhile the doppleganger continued to scream in ecstasy.

Violet's eyes widened in terror and adrenaline flooded her body. Finally, Violet was released from her paralysis and she screamed.

* * *

**A/N:** Please excuse any typos or mistakes. I didn't proofread and I wanted to post this chapter before the weekend officially started. This is my first time writing horror and I hope I'm doing a good job. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

"Violet! Violet! What's wrong?!"

Violet became aware of someone shaking her, and she realized she was no longer in bed. As she came to full awareness, she noticed that she was straddling Tate on the couch, and his hands were gripping her upper arms. It was eerily similar to the position the doppleganger and Tate had been in a few seconds ago. Except Violet had her clothes on, and Tate was very much alive.

"Wha - -? You're not dead?" Violet whispered as she made eye contact with Tate.

"Nope, still here," Tate said as he brought one of his hands up to her face and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

His hand came back to her face and he slowly wiped away a tear with his thumb that she didn't even realize she had shed. She took a shuddering breath and her eyes were drawn to his lips when he brought his thumb to his mouth and licked it.

His lips quirked up in a half smile and he asked, "Are you okay?"

Violet shook her head a little. She felt like she was in a trance. She realized she was still straddling Tate and she had no recollection of how she got there. She made a move to get off of his lap, but he brought his arms around her to keep her in place.

"Stay. I like the weight of you on me."

Violet stopped her movement, but then looked frantically around the room.

"Where is she? Where'd she go?" She asked, afraid that her doppleganger was hiding in the room somewhere.

"Who are you talking about? It's just us," Tate tried to reassure her.

Violet relaxed her posture and let out a deep breath. _It was all just a nightmare. I guess my night terrors have come back_, she thought dejectedly.

Suddenly, she became aware of Tate's hands rubbing her lower back, and she was reminded of the position she was currently in. _What am I doing on his lap?_

She nervously bit her bottom lip noticing the feel of him beneath her. Violet looked at Tate and said, "Um, how did I get on your lap? The last thing I remember was falling asleep in the bed."

Tate looked intently into her eyes, and Violet felt like he was searching for something within her. He stopped rubbing her back, but he brought his hands to her hips. He let out a sigh after a few seconds, and it almost sounded like a sigh of disappointment.

"I'm an insomniac. So, when you fell asleep I played some games on my phone. You must have been asleep for an hour and then you woke up. I was kind of glad that you couldn't sleep either because I like talking to you. You got out of bed and walked over to me. I asked you if you had a bad dream, and you just smiled and shook your head no, then you climbed onto the couch and straddled me. To be honest, I was surprised, but I'm not gonna lie, I was hoping things would go this way between us, so I kissed you. Things were getting heated but then you broke away from the kiss and started screaming like someone was trying to kill you. Now I see you were sleepwalking or something," Tate said in a defeated tone.

Violet felt her heart skip a beat at his words. She didn't know he felt that way about her. She cupped Tate's face with her hands, leaned down, and kissed him. It was a soft, tentative kiss, and it seemed like he was holding his breath. She pulled away to gauge his reaction to her kiss. His lips were still pursed and he slowly opened his eyes to look at her.

Whatever he saw in her eyes sparked something in him because he suddenly crushed her body against his and he swung them around so that he could lay her down onto the couch, reversing their positions so now he was on top of her.

Tate attacked her lips while she cradled him between her thighs. Soon he was thrusting his tongue into her mouth and she gyrated her hips rhythmically up to better feel him as he grinded his erection against her. Still, it wasn't enough. She wanted more.

Breaking away from their kiss, Violet heatedly whispered in his ear, "More. I want to . . ."

He stared intently at her and Violet felt she could get lost in the dark depths of his eyes.

"Are you sure? It's been a while for me and I don't want to hurt you," Tate whispered back.

Violet gave him a shy smile and nodded her head.

"I'm clean and I'm on the pill," she said, which must have been the magic words because Tate's eyes lit up and he smiled, showcasing his dimples.

He leaned down, kissing her, before gathering her up in his arms and walking over to the bed.

After placing her on the bed, he sat her up, and pulled her t-shirt off. Then before she could move, Tate swiftly pulled off her flannel pajama bottoms along with her underwear. Violet felt herself blush and she instinctively covered herself with her arms.

Tate smiled at her shyness before pulling his own shirt off. Violet's eyes greedily took in the sight of his bare chest, and she licked her suddenly dry lips when she detected his goody trail.

He gave her a cocky grin, knowing she was checking him out, before shoving down his jeans and boxers and kicking them off.

Slowly, he climbed onto the bed, and Violet lay down, anticipating the feel of his body over hers. She felt butterflies riot in her stomach, and she felt herself get embarrassingly wet when his shoulders wedged themselves between her thighs. Violet looked down when Tate didn't move further up her body.

Tate stared up at her for a few seconds before bringing his gaze down to her pussy. Violet knew what he was about to do before she felt the swipe of his hot, wet tongue.

"Mmmmmm," she moaned, closing her eyes, and bringing her hands to Tate's head to better hold him in place.

Tate groaned when she gripped his hair, and he started to lick and suck all around the folds of her pussy.

Violet felt tingles racing down her thighs and she got even wetter once Tate slipped two of his fingers into her pussy. She no longer felt shy and she started to move her hips as he started to pump his fingers in and out. He lavished her clit with kisses and licks, and Violet knew she was going to cum soon.

Tate started pumping his fingers into her harder and faster, then he sucked her clit into his mouth, and Violet felt herself shatter. She screamed out her climax, and she felt her pussy walls squeeze around Tate's fingers.

Tate removed his fingers from her still trembling pussy, and quickly climbed up her body.

"Sorry, this might hurt a little," Violet vaguely heard Tate say before he impaled her pussy with his cock.

"Oh!" Violet exclaimed at the feel of Tate inside her. It had been a while for her too, so she knew she was a little tight. It didn't hurt, per se, but it did pinch a little.

Tate grabbed her hands and brought them above her head. He gripped her hands firmly and began thrusting in and out of her.

"You . . . feel . . . so . . . fucking . . . good," Tate murmured, punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips.

Violet could actually feel his cock tap her cervix with each of his thrusts, and soon her body was ready to climax again.

Suddenly, Tate let go of her hands, and wrapped his hands around her throat. He slowly started to squeeze as he continued to pound his dick into her.

Violet started to panic because it was getting hard for her to breathe, but at the same time her body became even more aroused and she was at the brink of cumming again.

"That's it, Violet, take it. Take all of me," Tate grunted as he drove his dick balls deep into her.

Violet opened her mouth to try to tell him that she couldn't breathe, but then her vision started to darken and suddenly it wasn't Tate above her.

It was a man in a black rubber suit.

Her eyes widened and she started to panic when she found she couldn't even scream, but just then her body seized up as she started to cum.

Suddenly, the hands around her throat relaxed their grip, and she could breathe again. When her vision cleared, she saw it was Tate above her, not a man in a black rubber suit. So, when she screamed it was one of pleasure instead of fear since her body was experiencing one of the most intense orgasms she'd ever had.

Tate was now pistoning in and out of her pussy so hard, her body was moving up the bed, and soon her head began banging against the headboard of the bed.

"Fuck! Fuck! Violet!" Tate yelled out, stiffening his body as he came.

Violet felt the hot, pumps of his ejaculation into her pussy, and for some reason it made her cum again.

She felt him tremble against her, then he relaxed his body and came down to lay on top of her.

Violet brought her arms around him to hold him, but as the hazy cloud of sexual satiation started to clear her mind, she couldn't help but wonder what the hell happened. She had never been choked before during sex, and why did she imagine a man in a black rubber suit when she started to black out?

She felt Tate give her a soft kiss on her neck and then he moved to roll away from her to lay beside her. He grabbed her hand, laced his fingers with hers, and brought her hand to his lips to give it a kiss.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" Tate asked as he turned his head to look at her.

Thinking about the man in the black rubber suit did scare her a bit, but she looked Tate in the eye and said, "No. It was intense, but I wasn't scared."

Tate squeezed her hand and said, "It was intense for me too. I bet I can actually go to sleep now. Are you tired?"

Violet nodded her head, and then turned on her side so that Tate could spoon her. She did feel sleepy, but at the same time her mind kept nagging her about what just happened. It just felt like something was wrong, even though her body felt completely satisfied.

Tate tucked her against him and drowsily said, "I could get used to this. What time is it anyway?"

Violet looked at the bedside table to look at the digital clock. Her brow furrowed when she realized the time.

Feeling a sense of deja vu, Violet replied, "It's 3:33".


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: First off, I want to thank you all for your reviews, favs, and follows! And thank you if you're still reading this story! I know it's been a while since my last update but I hope you stick with me! Second of all, I wanted to say that it has come to my attention that someone at wattpad stole my other story Violate Me and posted it as their own. It really breaks my heart and it almost made me want to quit writing. BUT, I love this story so I will finish it.

Btw, please excuse any typos! I was in a hurry to post so I didn't proofread. I'll fix it later, but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The warm water from the shower head cascaded down Violet's body, and she closed her eyes, savoring the warmth. Her body ached in all the good ways, but her mind was in turmoil.

When she woke up that morning, Tate was gone, and if it weren't for the slight soreness between her legs and around her throat, she would have thought she dreamt the whole thing. _But if it wasn't a dream, then why the fuck did I imagine Tate was a guy in a black rubber suit_, Violet thought to herself.

Violet put some shampoo in her hand, and as she started to lather up her hair, she felt a cool breeze flow into the shower which gave her the shivers. _It's just the air conditioning_, she reasoned, but she also felt the sensation of someone watching her.

Feeling unnerved but determined not to let it get to her, she started thinking about what she should do. According to the hotel receptionist, Moira had checked out of the hotel a few weeks ago. Thinking back, Violet figured Moira checked out around the same time she left that strange message on her mother's voicemail.

"I need to find Hugo," Violet said out loud. She didn't know if she could really find him in Los Angeles, a city with over 4 million people, but she had to try.

Finishing up her shower, Violet dried herself off and went into the room to change. A piece of paper on the floor next to the door caught her attention, so she went over to pick it up.

_Violet, I need to do some things this morning, but I'll be back after lunch. Yours, Tate_

She smiled after reading Tate's note. She really liked him, and she could really see herself being with him for more than just the week. Too bad she didn't think long distance relationships work. Case in point: Moira and Hugo.

Violet put Tate's note on the dresser and started getting ready for the day. When she was done, she decided to write in her dream journal the nightmare she had about her doppleganger having sex with Tate and slashing his throat. Thinking about it gave her the creeps. Especially since she had apparently sleepwalked over to Tate and inadvertently acted out what the doppleganger was doing with him. Luckily she didn't act out the part where she murdered Tate.

Picking up the journal, she flipped the pages to her last entry. She had the habit of reading what she last wrote before writing anything new. As she started to read, her body ran cold and she could feel the hard thumps of her heart. _I didn't write this_, Violet thought in alarm. However, there was no mistaking that what was written was written in her handwriting.

_If you're reading this, it's already too late. I've tried for many years to overcome my feelings of hopelessness and despair, and now I know these feelings will never go away. Coming to L.A. has made me come to this realization. People have told me, 'You're young! It's just a phase! Things will get better', but they're all full of shit. There is no hope for someone like me. If you all only knew the things I've seen, the things I've done, you would understand why this is the best decision I've ever made in my life. I'm sorry._

Violet re-read the note and her hands started to shake. This looked like a suicide note in her handwriting. _What the fuck!?_ She quickly flipped through the other pages in her journal and instead of the nightmares she had wrote down over the years as "therapy" there were variations of the suicide note written on the pages. Then one passage stood out because it wasn't like the others. It was a nursery rhyme.

_One, two_

_I'm coming for you_

_Three, four_

_You'll be begging for more_

_Five, six_

_Messing with your brain for kicks_

_Seven, eight_

_Help will come too late_

_Nine, ten_

_You'll never leave again!_

Like the others, this was also written in her handwriting. Violet closed her dream journal and threw it across the room. _I need to get out of here!_ Violet thought as she ran around the room gathering her things and stuffing them in her luggage.

When she was done, she left the room quickly and went into the elevator. _I'm just going to demand that they give me a refund for the rest of the week and stay somewhere else until my flight leaves_, Violet thought to herself as she pushed the button for the lobby.

The doors to the elevator closed, but the carriage didn't move. She pushed the button again, and still no movement. She felt herself start to panic, so she pressed the button for the doors to open. Nothing happened except the overhead light flickered on and off for a second.

"Come on!" Violet exclaimed as panic set in and she started hyperventilating, repeatedly pressing the emergency button.

"She won't let you leave," a child's voice said behind her.

Violet gasped, turned around, and came face to face with a young girl. She recognized the girl immediately. It was Lisa Lim.

"This is a dream. I'm having a nightmare," Violet murmured to herself in shock.

Lisa giggled and said, "You're funny. I like you. You're not like the others."

"The others?"

Lisa nodded her head and her expression became sad.

"The others are mean and scary. I hide from them most of the time."

Violet dug her nails into her palms in an attempt to wake up. She couldn't be having this conversation with Lisa. Lisa was dead. She dug so hard that she broke the skin and blood started oozing from her fists.

Lisa looked at the blood and then looked back at Violet.

"You're not dreaming, so you don't have to hurt yourself."

"Oh my God, no, NO! This can't be happening," Violet yelled out as she felt herself start to panic again.

Lisa's eyes went wide and she held out her hands.

"Shhhh! She'll find us!" Lisa exclaimed in a panic.

Suddenly, a thump sounded on the roof of the elevator. Startled, Violet and Lisa looked up. Violet noticed a small black spot start to form in the corner of the ceiling. The spot was steadily getting bigger, and soon a black, oily substance started dripping into the elevator.

"I'm sorry," Lisa whispered and disappeared.

"No! Wait! Come back! Help!" Violet screamed as her fear started to escalate.

The substance was now pouring into the elevator at an alarming rate, and it sloshed around Violet's ankles.

Desperate to get out, Violet clawed at the elevator doors, trying to pry them open. She managed to budge the doors open an inch, when suddenly the carriage dropped down.

Violet slipped and fell into the substance, and she felt her heart jump into her throat as she screamed. _I'm going to die_, Violet thought. Contrary to what people believe happens at your time of death, she didn't think of her parents and her life didn't flash before her eyes. Instead she thought of Tate and of how she would never know what could have happened between them.

Then as suddenly as the elevator fell, it stopped. Violet's body slammed on the roof of the carriage before dropping back down. She was dazed and covered in the black, oily substance, but she picked herself up and again tried to pry the elevator doors open, screaming for help all the while.

This time the doors wouldn't budge. Violet started crying, slumped down on the floor, and put her head down in her arms. She didn't know where Tate was and she didn't understand why no one at the hotel was coming to her aid.

_Ring . . . Ring . . . Ring_

Violet looked up and noticed the elevator phone for the first time. She crawled over to it and picked it up.

"Help! I'm stuck in the elevator!" she exclaimed into the receiver.

"Violet, I wish you didn't come looking for me."

Violet gasped when she recognized Moira's voice.

"Moira?"

"I'm going to let you out now, but Violet, you'll never leave. She wants you," Moira said.

Exasperated, Violet asked, "Who is she?!"

"Remember, don't look at that hand, look at this one! And, here's a bit of advice, don't trust Tate," Moira said before hanging up.

"Moira!" Violet yelled, but all she heard was the dial tone, and then the elevator doors opened up.

Violet stood up and tentatively walked out. She was astonished when the black, oily substance she was covered in disappeared and she looked just as she did when she left her room.

The first thing she noticed was the lack of noise in the lobby, followed by the fact that there was no one around. The second thing she noticed was the lack of sunlight, and to her horror she saw that all the windows and doors to the hotel were gone. She was trapped.

* * *

She was exhausted. Violet had spent hours knocking on every single door of the hotel and got no response. She was truly alone. She wanted Tate. _If I can't get out, he won't be able to get in_, Violet thought in despair.

A few times she tried calling out for Moira and Lisa. But there was no sign of them. With no where else to go, Violet went back to her room. She noticed right away that the window in her room was gone as well and a solid wall took it's place.

Wearily, she laid down on the bed. She was so tired and scared, however a little part of her thought that maybe if she slept, everything would be back to normal when she awoke.

She didn't know how long she was asleep when she felt someone gently shake her.

"Violet, wake up."

Violet blinked her eyes open and she felt an overwhelming sense of relief when she saw Tate sitting on the edge of her bed.

She quickly got up and hugged him. He hugged her tightly in return and she breathed in his scent.

"I'm so happy you're here! I had the worst nightmare-" Violet started to say.

Tate pulled away from the hug but held her arms while he looked intently into her eyes, and Violet knew.

"Violet, you didn't have a nightmare," Tate said sadly.

Violet pulled completely away from him and any sense of relief she felt disappeared.

"What are you saying? That we're trapped? How did you get in the hotel? If you got in, there's a way out!" Violet said apprehensively.

Tate shook his head and said, "I never left. There's no way out. Not anymore."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, time for shoutouts:

deviousflower - Girl, you always got my back and I love you. Thanks for always leaving a review and for being my friend! You're the best, and seriously people - read her stories! Her work inspires me!

CMLangdon - I always look forward to reading your reviews because you really seem to get me! You are so intuitive, especially with this story! Hopefully I can manage to surprise you at the end!

FreeSpirit91 - Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They always make me smile!

Mlppace - Thank you so much for your review. I hope you continue reading my story, and please feel free to let me know what you think as the story progresses!

alwayssecondbest21 - I hope this story is living up to your expectations! Thank you so much for your review!

And last, but not least, a **HUGE THANK YOU** to annamolly22 - I dedicate this chapter to you (you know why!)


	6. Chapter 6a

**TPOV**

Tate knew he would love Violet as soon as he saw her. He never believed in love at first sight, but then again he never thought he would ever find someone to love. He had to admit, though, that the surge of protectiveness he felt whenever he saw her took him by surprise.

When he first met Violet in the elevator on the day she checked in, he immediately fell in lust with her looks. He remembered the shock of electricity that ran through his body when she made eye contact with him and smiled. He remembered looking at her lush lips, wondering if they were as soft and sweet as they looked. Though they were hidden underneath the leggings she wore, Tate remembered staring at her legs, imagining them wrapped around his waist.

Then when he found out she was on the same floor as him, he asked what room she was in, and her quick come back intrigued his mind. He immediately felt a sense of relief that she wasn't just a pretty face. Tate didn't know how, but he knew, even before he knew her name, that he would love her.

Their conversation on the rooftop that same night and then spending the day with her the following day sealed the deal for him. He wanted her. Violet was smart, funny, sarcastic, and innocent in so many ways. Ways that the dark part of him wanted to exploit. He wanted to do wicked things to her so badly, it scared him a little. He had never felt that way before.

With all of these new feelings that Violet aroused in him, one thought stood out in Tate's mind: This beautiful, vulnerable girl with a fierce soul somehow made him feel alive again. And he was never going to let her go.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm trying out a new format and I hope it's not too confusing. This little chappie is just an intro to TPOV. I am working on the actual full chapter from his POV this weekend, but I wanted to post this so you all know where his POV starts. I'm going to go backward a bit, so the actual full chapter will be the last part of Ch. 3 &amp; Ch. 4 but in TPOV. I hope that makes sense! Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 6b

**Warning/TW:** Please **do not** read this chapter if you are bothered or offended by non-con/dub-con.

* * *

Tate was sitting on the couch, staring at Violet's sleeping form, listening to her even breathing. Violet looked so small laying on the bed. She was on her back, her head was turned to the side, and one of her legs was slightly raised. They had been talking about their childhoods before she fell asleep, and now Tate felt guilty. The childhood Violet described was one that Tate envied, though, her teenage years sounded lonely. Something that Tate could relate to. But he felt guilty because Violet had a pretty decent life, and he was going to change that.

He was contemplating the best way to do this, when Violet let out a breathy moan. _What is she dreaming about?_ Tate wondered. When she let out another low moan, Tate got up from the couch and approached the bed. He stood over her, watching her face in the darkened room. _Damn, she's beautiful_, Tate thought again for probably the 100th time since he met her.

Violet's breathing started getting slower, which caused Tate to stare intently at her chest as it rose and fell. He passed a hand over his face and swallowed hard as he traced the outline of her breasts with his hungry eyes. Soon his body was reacting to the visual stimulation and the front of his jeans became uncomfortably tight.

Tate's own breathing became shallower and the thoughts that went through his mind were anything but pure. He wondered how deeply Violet slept. Would she wake up if he touched her?

_Fuck it, I'm going to hell anyway_, Tate thought, making his decision.

He slowly pulled the sheet away from Violet's body. She was wearing a thin, white t-shirt, and Tate could clearly see she wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples stood at attention, and Tate could almost see the color of her areolas through her shirt. His gaze then swept down the rest of her body, down over the flare of her hips, taking in the shape of her legs underneath her flannel pajama bottoms, and stopping at her dainty feet.

Tate sat on the bed, next to Violet, and again studied her face to gauge how deep she was asleep. Her breathing remained slow and steady. He slowly ran his hand down her side, feeling the warmth of her skin seep through the fabric of her shirt. Wanting to feel her skin, he slowly lifted her shirt until her tits were exposed. He ran his hand down her side again and then his hand ended up running beneath her until he reached the curve of her ass.

_God Damn, her ass feels good!_ Tate mentally groaned as he squeezed Violet's ass cheek gently. He quickly looked at Violet's face to see if his touch awakened her, and Tate noticed she was still deeply asleep, though her mouth had opened slightly, giving her lips a damp, shiny look.

Seeing that Violet was not going to wake up anytime soon, Tate continued his exploration. He brought his hand over her hip, feeling the firmness of her thigh, before bringing his hand in between her slightly opened legs. He swallowed hard again as his hand crept up Violet's inner thigh and he could feel the almost damp warmth of her pussy through the flannel of her pajamas.

He put his other hand down his pants to stroke his raging hard-on, and then Tate began to slowly rub Violet's pussy over the fabric of her pajama bottoms with the hand that was between her thighs. As he stroked her pussy, the urge to feel her skin on his lips overwhelmed him. Without thinking, he stopped masturbating, and he lowered his head to kiss her hip.

Slowly he pulled her underwear and pajama bottoms down until they were around her knees. Tate stared at Violet's little pussy and he licked his lips when the scent of her hit him. She was irresistible. Suddenly, he was overcome by the urge to lick her. Violet just looked so inviting, and so far, she was still in deep sleep.

Tate's head began swimming as he moved onto the bed and carefully placed himself between Violet's legs. It was tricky since her pajama bottoms kept her legs together for the most part, but he managed to get past that obstacle without removing her pants completely.

He inched slowly forward, little by little, until his lips brushed against her tender slit. He froze as Violet shifted slightly on the bed. She tried to close her legs, but Tate's head was in the way. Violet's soft thighs squeezed Tate's head for a moment before her body gave up and she continued to sleep soundly.

Tate waited for a few moments before finally extending his tongue, tasting Violet's sweet juices for the first time as it ran up the length of her moist pussy lips. Violet didn't move and her breathing remained even, so he began licking her with more boldness. His tongue slurped at Violet's tight slit with growing excitement.

Somewhere deep down, Tate knew he shouldn't be doing this, but it felt so natural, and the dark side of him didn't give a fuck if what he was doing was right or wrong. Especially when his cock was throbbing and straining to break out of the front of his jeans, and the front of his boxers was wet with pre-cum.

It didn't take long for Violet's body to begin responding to Tate's enthusiastic sucking and licking. Her pussy lips swelled, filling with blood, and her juices started to flow into his open mouth, splashing on his tongue. Tate's tongue pushed deep inside her, slurping eagerly at her swollen labia for a moment. Then he placed his index finger at her opening and pushed gently. Violet's slick hole almost sucked it all the way inside her. Her pussy felt so tight, but was also unbelievably hot and slick. Tate ached to find out what her tight cunt would feel like around his throbbing cock.

Suddenly, Violet sat up, and Tate scrambled backward, his mind racing to come up with a reasonable excuse for why he was violating her as she slept.

"Violet . . . I can explain," Tate said quietly as he stood up from the bed and slowly backed away.

Violet stared unblinkingly at him, slowly pulling down her shirt. Without breaking eye contact, she swung her legs over the bed, stood up, and calmly pulled her underwear and pajama bottoms back up over her hips.

"Umm . . . you see . . . ah," Tate stammered, thinking furiously of what to say. His mind was still in a sexual haze and he couldn't think with his straining cock demanding attention.

Violet started walking slowly towards him with an eerie smile on her face, and he continued to back away from her. The back of his legs hit the couch and he abruptly sat down.

To Tate's surprise, when Violet reached him, she straddled him, grinding herself onto his erection. Tate slowly smiled at her, brought his hands up to her face, and pulled her down to kiss her.

He had been wanting to kiss her ever since he met her, and the taste of her lips instantly became addictive to him. He licked at the seam of lips, noticing the plump fullness of her bottom lip, before plunging his tongue inside her mouth. He groaned in the back of his throat when Violet's little tongue dueled with his.

Tate brought his hands down to her hips and forced her to move on his cock. _She feels so fucking good,_ Tate thought and groaned into Violet's mouth.

Suddenly, Violet pulled away from their kiss, and looked at him. Tate was breathing harshly and stared back at Violet with hooded eyes.

"Violet?" Tate whispered.

Violet closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and screamed.

* * *

"Violet! Violet! What's wrong?!" Tate exclaimed, grabbing her upper arms as he shook her.

Violet stopped screaming as suddenly as she started.

"Wha-? You're not dead?" Violet whispered as she looked at him.

Tate froze. _Dead?_ He thought in a panic.

Trying to remain calm, he relaxed his body and said, "Nope, still here."

He brushed aside some of her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He noticed tears in her eyes, and he wiped one away with his thumb when it fell onto her cheek. He noticed Violet's gaze drawn to his lips when he brought his thumb to his mouth to lick the tear away.

Smirking a little, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Violet shook her head, and then she let out a deep breath. Tate sensed the moment that Violet became aware of her position on his lap, and sure enough, she gasped and started to move off of him.

Tate wasn't going to let that happen, so he wrapped his arms around her to keep her on his lap.

"Stay. I like the weight of you on me," Tate murmured. He also really liked the way she felt wiggling on his lap.

He began rubbing her lower back and he was thinking of ways to get them back to what they were doing before Violet screamed. In fact, he wanted to make Violet scream again, but this time he wanted to hear her scream his name as he pounded his cock into her tight pussy.

Violet stopped trying to get off his lap, but now she was looking frantically around the room.

"Where is she? Where'd she go?" Violet asked in a panic-stricken voice.

_Oh Fuck NO! Fuck! She wants her!_ Tate thought in impotent anger. He knew that whatever she wanted she got. He knew it was possible that she would want Violet, but he was too focused on his own agenda to think about anything else. _It's not too late. I can still get this done_, Tate thought, resolved to do what he had to do to ensure he got what he wanted.

Again, forcing himself to remain calm, Tate said in a reassuring voice, "Who are you talking about? It's just us".

He continued to rub her lower back and he knew the exact moment when Violet became aware of his erection.

"Um, how did I get on your lap? The last thing I remember was falling asleep in the bed," she asked, biting her bottom lip.

Tate looked intently into her eyes, trying to see if she had any idea that he had molested her as she slept. Feeling pretty sure that she had no clue, he quickly made up a story to explain their current position.

"I'm an insomniac. So, when you fell asleep I played some games on my phone. You must have been asleep for an hour and then you woke up. I was kind of glad that you couldn't sleep either because I like talking to you. You got out of bed and walked over to me. I asked you if you had a bad dream, and you just smiled and shook your head no, then you climbed onto the couch and straddled me. To be honest, I was surprised, but I'm not gonna lie, I was hoping things would go this way between us, so I kissed you. Things were getting heated but then you broke away from the kiss and started screaming like someone was trying to kill you. Now I see you were sleepwalking or something," Tate said, though in the back of his mind something was bothering him. It really did seem like Violet had been sleepwalking when she came to him, but now he was starting to think that _she_ had gotten into Violet to mess with him.

Tate knew Violet bought his story when her eyes softened towards him. The next thing he knew, Violet cupped his face and kissed him. He held his breath and closed his eyes, afraid that any sudden movement on his part would cause Violet to stop. She pulled away from the kiss and he slowly opened his eyes to look at her.

She looked back at him with her dark hazel doe-like eyes, and it was like a punch to the gut. She looked like she trusted him, and if he was a better person he would let her go. Tell her to get the hell away from the hotel and never look back.

But he wasn't a better person. He knew he was a selfish bastard because even though he felt that he could already be in love with Violet, and if he really loved her he wouldn't condemn her to this, he knew he wasn't going to let her go.

Tate closed the distance between them, crushing her body against his, and swung them around so that he could lay her down onto the couch, reversing their positions so now he was on top of her.

He devoured her lips, mouth, and tongue, as he made a place for himself between her thighs. She was so hot and soft in all the right places, and he groaned in the back of his throat and grinded his erection harder into her when she began to gyrate her hips rhythmically up and down.

Tate cupped her breasts, rubbing the hardened nubs of her nipples through her thin shirt with his thumbs. He couldn't wait to see what they felt like against his tongue. She was pulling his hair and the added pain excited him even more.

When she pulled away from their kiss, he took the opportunity to kiss along her neck, stopping below her left ear to suck at the pulse point there.

"More. I want to . . ." Violet whispered heatedly into his ear.

Tate pulled back a little to look into her eyes. _This is it. If you're going to do this, there'll be no turning back. Do you really want to hurt her?_ a conscience he thought he no longer had whispered to him.

"Are you sure? It's been a while for me and I don't want to hurt you," Tate said quietly to Violet.

His body shook with the primal need to fuck this beautiful girl underneath him, yet he held back. No, he didn't want to hurt her.

But he did have to kill her.

Violet gave him a shy smile and nodded her head. "I'm clean and I'm on the pill," she said.

Tate gave Violet a wide smile, thinking she would never have to worry about diseases or getting pregnant ever again. He was doing her a favor!

He leaned down and kissed her, before gathering her up in his arms and walking over to the bed.

After placing her on the bed, he sat her up, and pulled her t-shirt off. Then before she could move, Tate swiftly pulled off her flannel pajama bottoms along with her underwear. _She's fucking beautiful_, Tate thought again as his gaze roamed over her body.

Tate smiled at her shyness when Violet tried to cover herself up with her arms, before pulling his own shirt off. When he saw her lick her lips, he gave her a cocky grin, knowing she was checking him out, before shoving down his jeans and boxers and kicking them off.

Slowly, he climbed onto the bed, and Violet lay down. It took all of his willpower to not immediately shove his dick inside of her. Instead he decided to continue where he had left off earlier as he wedged his shoulders between her thighs. This time her legs parted easily, and Tate's mouth watered at the sight before him.

He stared up at Violet for a few seconds before bringing his gaze down to her pussy. Her little pussy was so pink and puffy, and her arousal made her slit glisten. He couldn't wait anymore, having already become addicted to her taste, so he dragged his tongue through her folds.

Tate heard Violet moan and when she brought her hands to his head, gripping his hair to better hold him in place, he groaned and started to lick and suck every part of her hot, juicy cunt.

He felt her soft thighs tremble around his head when he slipped two of his fingers into her pussy. Soon, she started to move her hips as he started to pump his fingers in and out. He lavished her clit with kisses and licks, and he started humping the mattress, as he prayed to a God he no longer believed in to not cum before he got inside her.

Tate started pumping his fingers into her harder and faster, then he sucked her clit into his mouth, and finally he felt the fierce spasms of her orgasm. She screamed out her climax, and Tate could feel her pussy walls squeeze around his fingers.

Tate removed his fingers from her still trembling pussy, and quickly climbed up her body.

"Sorry, this might hurt a little," Tate quietly said before he impaled her pussy with his cock.

He heard her gasp "Oh!" as he closed his eyes, savoring Violet's tight, warm cunt. He couldn't remember feeling anything that felt this good in his entire existence. Soon the urge to move overcame him.

Tate grabbed Violet's hands and brought them above her head. He gripped her hands firmly and began thrusting in and out of her.

"You . . . feel . . . so . . . fucking . . . good," Tate murmured, punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips.

_Do it! Do it NOW!_ The dark side of him demanded.

Tate let go of Violet's hands, and wrapped his hands around her throat. He slowly started to squeeze as he continued to pound his dick into her.

The pleasure was unbelievable and he squeezed Violet's throat even harder, feeling her pulse beating frantically against his palms. Tate saw Violet's eyes widen and she opened her mouth, trying to scream.

"That's it, Violet, take it. Take all of me," Tate grunted as he drove his dick, balls deep into her.

Tears were running down Violet's checks, her face was turning a deep red, and Tate knew it was going to be soon. He continued to pound into Violet, relishing the gripping tightness of her pussy.

Then Tate felt the strong pulsations of Violet's orgasm, and in one swift movement, he broke her neck, killing her instantly.

Even though his balls ached for release, Tate slowed his thrusting, waiting for Violet to come back. He saw the exact moment she returned, and relaxed the grip he had on her neck. Her pussy had still been throbbing around his dick when she died, and now that she could breathe, she screamed out her pleasure.

_Fuck, yeah_, Tate thought and began pistoning in and out of her pussy so hard, her body moved up the bed. His balls were boiling with the need to cum, so he finally let himself go.

"Fuck! Fuck! Violet!" Tate yelled out, stiffening his body as he came.

As he pumped his ejaculation deep into her pussy, he was surprised when Violet came again.

He trembled against her, then he relaxed his body and came down to lay on top of her.

_You're mine now_, Tate thought possessively as he placed a soft kiss on her neck.

He rolled away from her to lay beside her. He grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers, and brought her hand to his lips to give it a kiss.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" Tate asked as he turned his head to look at her.

Violet seemed to be in deep thought, then she said, "No. It was intense, but I wasn't scared."

_Good, she doesn't realize she's dead,_ Tate thought a little relieved that everything seemed to go so smoothly.

Tate squeezed her hand and said, "It was intense for me too. I bet I can actually go to sleep now. Are you tired?"

Violet nodded her head, and then turned on her side. Tate took it as an invitation to spoon her. He tucked her against him and drowsily said, "I could get used to this. What time is it anyway?"

"It's 3:33," Violet replied.

Tate smiled against the back of her neck. He got it done within the witching hour, which meant she could never cross over and leave him.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know what happened to Tate. I didn't mean for him to be so evil &amp; creepy, but this is what came out when I started writing! Sorry! Please read &amp; review! xoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I'm sorry that this isn't an update, but I have to let you know that I'm no longer writing this story. In light of recent events, I no longer want to write fanfics of Evan and Taissa. Thank you all for reading my AHS stories and I appreciate all of your reads, reviews, and favs. I hope one day circumstances change and Evan and Taissa inspire me once more. Thank you all again and I'm sorry! xoxo


End file.
